


P-p-p MOONY!

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

"Come on Harry, say it. Say Padfoot!"

"Moony!"

"Oh for fudge sake!"

Remus smirks. "Told you i'm his favourite"

"MOONY!"

"Listen here, Harry. I'm your godfather and I'm supposed to buy you stuff. That's the deal. So the least you can do for me is say Padfoot. Padfoot. Your mother's smart. You should be able to pick this up easily."

"MOONY!"

"No P-Padfoot"

"-P.."

"Yes..! Keep going..!"

"P-poo!"

"This is rediculus, Harry. Padfoot!"

"P.. MOONY!"

"That's it! That is it! JAMES! Your child is broken and needs to sort out his priorities!"


End file.
